What firewhisky can do
by Undisclosed Confessions
Summary: Wat gebeurt er als 2 vrouwen bij het hoofdkwartier komen van de Orde? Wat kunnen ze aanrichting met een fles Vuurwhisky? Severus/Oc Sirius/Oc. R&R - COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Dit Fanfic is het eindproduct van 2 schrijfsters met een vreemde fantasie, massagesuit het echte leven (kom ook naar Intaco taalstages! Altijd wel iets te beleven!) en veel te veel vrije tijd. Zij kunnen niet verantwoordelijk gesteld worden voor eventuele lachbuien, hyperactieve toestanden, epilepsieaanvallen, hartstilstanden e.a. Met extra dank aan Jade Lammourgy.  
Hopelijk vinden jullie het goed... ^^

* * *

Op een gure winteravond, terwijl de regen met bakken uit de lucht viel en de wind een storm begon te worden, klopten twee figuren aan op de deur van Grimboudplein nummer 12. De deur werd opengedaan door een huiselijk ogende, roodharige vrouw, beter bekend als Molly Wemel. Hartelijk begroette Molly de twee figuren.  
"Iris! Oh, en Charlotte! Wat leuk om jullie weer te zien. Kom toch binnen, willen jullie misschien iets drinken?"

De twee vrouwen, Iris en Charlotte, werden naar het salon geleid, waar een verzameling mensen zat. Allemaal keken ze op met de binnenkomst van de twee vriendinnen. Het was Sirius, een aantrekkelijke man en berucht vrouwenversierder, die de stilte verbrak.  
"Wie we daar hebben!" Hierop schoof hij een stukje op, Remus van de bank duwend, om plaats voor hen te maken.  
"Kom toch hier zitten!" Charlotte grinnikte, Sirius was niets veranderd. Iris volgde haar, en zette zich aan Sirius' linkerkant.

Terwijl de vrouwen in de kamer zich afvroegen hoe ze het best een gesprek zouden kunnen beginnen met Iris en Charlotte, vroegen de mannen zich af hoe ze het best indruk op hen konden maken. Fred greep zijn kans toen Charlotte even aan haar Irish Coffee dronk.  
"Ben je al lang lid van de Orde?" Charlotte glimlachte naar hem. Een lok van haar pikzwarte haar viel voor haar oog.

"Al zeven jaar." Bewonderend bekeek Fred haar uiterlijk. De zwarte lok die ze zonet nog achter haar oor had gestoken, was nu opnieuw voor haar oog gevallen. De rest van haar haar bestond uit wilde pijpenkrullen, die tot voorbij haar schouders kwamen. De knalgroene ogen, omlijnd door een bescheiden streepje eyeliner, sprongen er meteen uit. Haar huid was porseleinkleurig, wat extra opviel door haar felrode lippen.

Charlotte merkte Freds blik op, en keek snel naar de jongen naast hem die er precies het zelfde uitzag. Die jongen zat naar Iris te staren, terwijl Iris afwezig met haar glas zat te draaien en vaagjes naar de deur keek.

Iris had donkerbruin haar tot net boven haar schouders met een bles. Haar ogen waren een donker chocoladebruin, met lange wimpers en brede wenkbrauwen. Ze had een iets donkerdere huid dan Charlotte, maar haar lippen waren net zoals haar ook felrood.

Charlotte glimlachte even en gaf haar een kleine por zodat Iris ontwaakte uit haar trance. Precies op dat moment ging de deur open. Iris keek op en zag een man staan die haar ook aankeek. Iedereen in de kamer was gelijk stil, en de man die helemaal in het zwart was gunde Iris een langere blik dan hij ooit iemand had gegund.

Molly kuchte even, Iris blik brak los van de man en schudde even lichtjes met haar hoofd.

'Laten we maar gaan eten, Severus neem plaats alsjeblieft…' Zei Molly met een kleine glimlach. Hij ging zitten, maar wel zo ver mogelijk van Sirius, Remus, Charlotte en Iris.

Terwijl iedereen genoot van het heerlijke eten van Molly Wemel praatte Charlotte geanimeerd met de andere Ordeleden, terwijl Iris stilletjes haar eten opat. Zo trok ze de aandacht van Severus, die haar onderzoekend aankeek. De brunette voelde zijn ogen in haar lichaam boren en na een tijdje kon ze er niet meer tegen. Ze keek op, recht in zijn koolzwarte ogen. Geschrokken richtte hij zijn blik op zijn bord, en toen Iris merkte dat hij niet meer naar haar keek, begon ze voor de veiligheid maar een gesprek met George. Die overigens ontzettend blij was dat Iris interesse in hem toonde.

Na het eten stelde Tops voor om nog iets te drinken, maar Iris en Charlotte excuseerden zich en zeiden dat ze moe waren. Molly had voorgesteld om de kamer van Regulus als gastenkamer te gebruiken, en de twee vrouwen namen dat aanbod dankbaar aan. Hun bed bereikten ze nooit, niet lang na ze naar boven waren gegaan waren ze al verwikkeld in een kussengevecht.

Toevallig genoeg had net op dat moment Sirius besloten om een kijkje bij Charlotte te gaan nemen. Aan de trap botste hij echter op tegen een zwarte schim.  
"Auw, verdorie, wie is daar?!"  
"Zwarts?" Het antwoord was niet meer dan een gefluister, maar toch wist Sirius meteen wie het was.  
"Verdomme, Secretus, wat doe jij hier?"  
"Hetzelfde als jou blijkbaar."  
"Wat? Charlotte is –"  
"Niet Charlotte, Iris. En hou. Je. Mond!"  
"Oké, oké! Maar maak nu alsjeblieft dat je boven bent."  
"Ik – Auw, pas op waar je loopt!"  
"Loop dan door!"

Op de overloop voor Iris en Charlottes kamer bleven ze staan.  
"Derde kamer van links."  
"Dat _weet_ ik."  
"Goed voor jou."  
Zonder te kloppen deed Severus de deur open. Dat was echter niet al te slim, omdat de meiden in een kussengevecht zaten. Charlotte gooide net een kussen op Iris die voor de deur stond, maar die bukte lachend, zodat het kussen keihard tegen Severus zijn hoofd aan kwam…

Iris draaide zich geschrokken om, toen ze gelach achter zich hoorde wat op hondengeblaf leek. Ze zag Severus op de grond liggen met een kussen naast zijn hoofd, terwijl hij half buiten bewustzijn was. Hij keek vaag om zich heen, terwijl Sirius door het lachen naar beneden zakte tegen de muur omdat dat geen hulpmiddel was om overeind te blijven staan.

'Severus!', riep Iris, en Charlotte kwam ook gehaast aanlopen. Severus keek Iris een beetje verward aan en ze pakte hem vast, terwijl ze hem overeind trok. Charlotte haalde snel een stoel en daar zette Iris hem op neer, terwijl ze hem bezorgd aankeek.

Charlotte draaide zich opeens om naar Sirius die wat tranen uit zijn ooghoeken veegde van het lachen, terwijl hij een grote grijns op zijn gezicht had. Charlotte rolde met haar ogen en liep naar de deuropening, terwijl Iris Severus wakker probeerde te krijgen. Ze pakte het kussen op en smeet het in Sirius gezicht.

'Hey! Ik wist niet dat kussens mij ook aantrekkelijk vonden…', zei hij droog terwijl hij het kussen van zijn gezicht af haalde en Charlotte grijnzend aankeek.

Opeens kwam er een roodharige jongen aanlopen. Charlotte herinnerde zijn naam weer. Ron Wemel keek Sirius, die op de grond zat, en Charlotte, die net een opmerking wilde maken, aan met een blik van, "ik dacht dat ik gestoord was maar dat bleek dus toch niet zo te zijn…"

Hij wilde net zijn mond open doen, maar Charlotte gaf hem een geforceerde glimlach, trok Sirius overeind en keek hem nog even aan terwijl ze Sirius de kamer in trok.

'Sorry, we waren bezig…' Zei ze met een glimlach, en deed daarna snel de deur dicht. Ze draaide zich om en zag Sirius daar grijnzend staan.

'Bezig met wat precies?'

'Krijg geen verkeerde ideeën in je hoofd, Zwarts…' Zei Charlotte en liep daarna snel naar Iris die ze een beetje verbaasd aankeek, terwijl Severus er nog steeds een beetje maf bij zat.

'Wacht, geef hem wat vuurwhisky, daar word hij vast wel wakker van…' Iris plan werkte. Toen ze hem een glaasje hadden gegeven schudde hij met zijn hoofd en was hij weer bij zinnen. Maar hierna barste hij uit als een bom. Hij begon gelijk te fitten op Sirius, dat dit vast allemaal zijn idee moest zijn. Sirius ging natuurlijk er gelijk tegenin, en zo begon het gevecht

'Geef hem anders nog een glaasje vuurwhisky…' Zei Charlotte droog tegen Iris die in de lach schoot. De twee mannen stopte gelijk met ruzie maken, toen ze de twee vrouwen zagen lachen. Ze gaven elkaar nog even een doodsblik, maar draaide zich daarna toch om naar de twee vrouwen, hun plan in werking zettend…


	2. Chapter 2

Heeeeey! Nu is iedereen weer super blij dat er een nieuw stukje is... vooral omdat ik mijn beste vriendinnen moet dwingen dit te lezen. Maar merci, Nitje Jo en Jona!  
Anyway, bedankt voor degene die dit hebben gelezen, en ik hoop dat jullie dit stukje even grappig vinden!  
Nog eens speciaal bedankt aan Jade Lammourgy voor de helft van dit verhaal te schrijven (meer dan de helft waarschijnlijk XD). Wees vriendelijk en review ajb!  
XxX Margot

* * *

"Hé, Iris, anders mag je mij er wel eentje geven hoor. Blijkbaar wilt hij er toch geen." Iris glimlachte.

"Natuurlijk Char! Ik neem er toch gelijk ook eentje hoor, zonde om zo'n goeie vuurwhisky te verkwisten."

De twee mannen keken met lede ogen toe hoe Iris en Charlotte voor zichzelf twee glazen inschonken, en dit in een keer ledigden. Meteen greep Charlotte de fles opnieuw vast.

"Nog eentje?" Iris stak haar glas uit, en Charlotte schonk het opnieuw volledig vol.

"Eh… Houden jullie nog iets voor mij over?" Sirius was opgestaan en keek de twee vrouwen afwachtend aan.

"Willen jullie dronken worden of zo?", vroeg Severus, ongeloof duidelijk van zijn gezicht af te lezen.

"Ja", antwoordde Charlotte zonder aarzelen. Iris rolde met haar ogen, maar slaagde er niet in haar amusement te verbergen.

"Kan ik daaruit afleiden dat jij geen glaasje wilt?"

"Begin nou niet aan te dringen, dat betekent dat er meer voor ons over blijft." Sirius liet net zijn tweede glas volgieten.

"Dat… zei ik niet." Iris grinnikte.

"Ach, geef hem gewoon wat vuurwhisky, Char", zei Iris, terwijl ze de fles uit Charlottes handen probeerde te trekken. Dit was iets moeilijker dan normaal gezien zou moeten, aangezien Charlotte de fles angstvallig tegen zich aangedrukt hield.

Niet veel later was de fles leeg, en zaten de vier individuen in een cirkel op de grond.

"Wie gaat naar beneden voor een nieuwe fles?" Sirius keek vragend rond, en zijn ogen bleven op Severus rusten.

"Ja nou vergeet het maar. Ik ben hier het slachtoffer, weet je nog?"

"Ach stel je niet zo aan en ga die fles halen."

"Ga hem dan zelf halen."

"Zeg, Ik ben je hulpje niet hé."

"Ik ben je hulpje ook niet, _Zwarts_."

"En daar ben ik ontzettend blij om, _Sneep_. Ik heb nog liever Knijster."

"Pas op je woorden."

"Stop met zagen en ga die fles halen!"

"Durf me niet te commanderen!"

Iris en Charlotte volgden het argument geanimeerd, zoals het balletje bij een tennismatch. Na een tijdje had Charlotte er toch schoon genoeg van, en riep ze de twee mannen tot orde.

"Kijk, wat zeggen jullie ervan dat _wij _die fles gaan halen?"

"Natuurlijk willen we er wel iets voor in ruil…", voegde Iris eraan toe.

Severus en Sirius wisselden een blik uit. Beslissend dat dit een goede ruil was, gaven ze toe…

De twee vrouwen keken elkaar even grijnzend aan en liepen daarna snel naar beneden toe.

'Zeg wat laten we ze straks eigenlijk doen?' Iris keek Char even grijnzend aan, terwijl ze van de laatste paar treden af sprongen.

'Hmm… we verzinnen wel wat.' Char knipoogde, en ze liepen samen de keuken binnen. Eigenlijk hoopte ze dat ze niemand tegen zouden komen, maar Tops stond samen met Remus in de keuken zachtjes te smoezen.

'Uh-hum…' De twee keken op, en Remus werd lichtelijk rood en ging snel weg terwijl Tops daar een beetje triest bleef staan.

'Sorry voor dat…' Zei Iris, en Tops knikte ligt.

'Ik dacht dat jullie gingen slapen?' Tops grijnsde en haalde een veertje uit Char haar haar.

'Wel dat is iets anders gelopen… weet jij waar de vuurwhisky staat?' Ze trokken met z'n drieën alle kastjes open, en op een gegeven moment vonden ze twee flessen.

'Dat lijkt me wel genoeg om ze dronken te krijgen.' Char knikte naar Iris en Tops keek ze vragend aan.

'Wie dronken te krijgen?'

'Sirius en Severus.' Char grinnikte, en Tops trok geamuseerd haar wenkbrauwen op.

'Als wij een nieuwe fles zouden halen, zouden hun iets voor ons doen, weet jij een leuke opdracht?' Tops dacht zo te zien even na, en grijnsde na een tijdje een beetje _evil _en fluisterde wat tegen Iris en Char, die daarna ook blij lachte.

'Ja, top idee!' Tops knipoogde, en hierna gingen de twee vrouwen snel weg.

'Ze blijven wel lang weg vind je ook niet?'

'Zeur niet Zwarts…'

'Ach hou jij je mond dan Secretus…'

'Stop me die bijnaam te geven!'

'Als jij je haar wast!'

'Mijn haar is prima!'

'Vergeleken bij een dweil!'

'Jij ongelove-'

'Jeez… mannen… kunnen jullie niet 2 seconden normaal tegen elkaar doen als wij er niet zijn?' Iris rolde met haar ogen en Char gooide een fles naar Severus en keek hem met een blik aan die zei: Drink.

Hij nam snel een grote slok en Iris lachte ligt, terwijl Sirius gulzig de andere fles open maakte. Even later waren allebei de mannen stomdronken en konden ze al bijna geen normale zinnen meer vormen.

'Weet…je? *hik* Jou haar is echt hééééél mooi…' Iris keek een beetje vaag naar Severus die haar haar om zijn vinger heen wikkelde en even hikte.

'Ja… jou haar niet…' Zei Sirius terwijl zijn arm, zogenaamd, om Char haar schouder heen viel terwijl zij hem vaag aankeek.

'Mijn haar is zacht… en glanzend…' Zei Severus lichtelijk boos terug, terwijl Sirius achterover viel en hierdoor Char meetrok.

'Sirius laat me los!' Ze bevrijde zichzelf van zijn greep terwijl de twee mannen daar een beetje dommig op de grond lagen.

'Trouwens, we hebben een opdracht voor jullie…' De mannen keken elkaar even aan terwijl Char en Iris breed grijnsde en opstonden.

'Jullie gaan de Bunny Hop Dans doen!' Zeiden ze tegelijkertijd.

'Wat?!' Sirius en Severus keken hun eerst ongelofelijk aan en daarna elkaar.

'Met elkaar?!'

'Jep, we hebben zelfs oortjes voor jullie!' Char zette vrolijk een paar roze grote konijnen oren op Sirius hoofd die keek als of hij dood ging.

'Die wil ik!' Zei Severus en pakte de oortjes af en zette die zelf op. Iris en Char keken elkaar even vol ongeloof aan en daarna naar Severus die uiterst blij op de grond zat.

'Is hij echt ZO dronken?'

'Uh-huh…' Ze giechelde even, en Char moest al haar best doen om een nieuw paar bij Sirius op te krijgen.

'Kom op! Wij willen een Bunny Hop Dans zien!' De twee vrouwen gingen voor Sirius en Severus zitten terwijl ze klapte. Severus stond gelijk op en Sirius deed een beetje boos maar enige tijd later stonden ze toch alle twee met elkaar de Bunny Hop Dans te dansen, terwijl Char en Iris helemaal dubbel lagen van het lachen.

Omdat ze nogal dronken waren, was choreografie van de dans niet echt geweldig, en daarom struikelde ze ook op een gegeven moment.

'Auw! Mijn rug!' Sirius lag een beetje in een rare draai op de grond, terwijl Severus daar stond te lachen. Wat er echt NIET uit zag…

Char hielp Sirius overeind, terwijl ze een lachbui probeerde te onderdrukken, en Iris hield Severus recht die op zijn benen stond te zwieberen.

'Nu… moet jullie iets voor ons doen!'

'Wat dan?' Vroegen de twee vrouwen verbaast.

'Massage!'

De twee meiden keken hen aan alsof ze gek waren geworden.

"M- massage?", bracht Iris met moeite uit.

Severus knikte gewichtig, terwijl Charlotte fervent haar hoofd schudde.

"Vergeet dat maar! _Wij_ gingen die fles halen, en dit was niet de afspraak! En trouwens-"

"-hebben jullie niets gedaan, terwijl wij _helemaal_ naar beneden moesten. We mochten niet eens meedrinken!" Viel Iris haar in de rede. Sirius haalde zijn arm van Charlottes schouder, maar was vergeten dat zijn evenwichtsgevoel nog niet volledig in orde was, en viel daardoor op een van de kussens. Verdwaasd trachtte hij weer recht te komen, en probeerde ondertussen een zin te vormen.

"Jullie" – hierbij wees hij op Charlotte en Iris – "masseren ons" – hij wees naar zichzelf en Severus – "en- en…" Hij geraakte niet veel verder, dus vulde Severus hem maar aan.

"En daarna masseren wij jullie."

"Juist ja, goed gezegd Sneep!" De twee meiden keken elkaar met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan, en haalden toen hun schouders op.

"Oké dan. Deal. Iris, jij doet Severus. Ik doe Sirius. Dan is iedereen tevreden." Iris schoot een kwade blik haar richting uit, maar zei niets.

Even later had Iris de kamer omgetoverd in een massagesalon. Er lagen matrassen op de grond en de gordijnen waren gesloten, waardoor de kamer in een groen schijnsel baadde. Charlotte probeerde ondertussen Sirius naar een van de matrassen te leiden, aangezien hij nog amper op zijn benen kon staan.

"Zeg, Char, heb jij massageolie misschien?"

"Massageolie?"

"Ma-massage-o-olie?", giechelde Sirius, terwijl hij op de matras neerplofte. Charlotte rolde met haar ogen.

"Ik weet niet Iris, kan je zoiets niet tevoorschijn toveren?"

"Nee! Charlotte, hoeveel keer moet ik je nou nog uitleggen dat een van de uitzonderingen op de regel van-"

"En blablabla. Zeg dan toch gewoon nee. Wacht, ik ga beneden wel olijfolie halen." Iris grinnikte.

"Oké, blijf niet beneden plakken. Ik kan het mentaal niet aan om lang met deze twee alleen te blijven." Char keek Iris aan terwijl ze de deur sloot.

"Ik zie nog wel…"


	3. Chapter 3

Goedenavond beste lezers, en welkom bij het laatste deel van _What firewhisky can do_. (Zaal: 'Ooooh')  
Met trots laat ik jullie weten dat dit stukje opnieuw werd geschreven door mij (BelgianTwilightfan), en Jade Lammourgy. Ik spreek dan ook namens haar als ik zeg dat ik van harte hoop dat jullie dit stukje even amusant vinden als het vorige.  
Eventuele lachbuien zijn aan Jade te wijten, de hartstilstanden neem ik volledig voor mij rekening.  
Geniet van het hoofdstuk nu je nog kan.

Iris  
(& Charlotte)

* * *

Enkele minuten later kwam Charlotte toch terug, en ze gaf de fles olijfolie aan Iris.

"Oké… matrassen?"

"Check."

"Gedempt licht?"

"Check."

"Rustgevende muziek?" Iris gaf een zwiepje met haar toverstok.

"Check."

"Massageolie?"

"Eh… Nou, check zeker?" Charlotte keek in het rond.

"Dan hebben we alles zeker? Oké, jongens, hemden uit." Dit deden ze zonder aarzelen en Charlotte keek geamuseerd toe, terwijl Iris blozend wegkeek.

Even later genoten de twee mannen van een massage. Toen Charlotte merkte dat Sirius in slaap was gevallen, klapte ze in haar handen.

"Oké, wisselen!" Sirius' hoofd schoot omhoog, en verdwaasd knipperde hij met zijn ogen.

"Wat?" Iris stond al recht en klopte net wat onzichtbaar stof van haar jeans.

"Ja zeg, we zijn geen huiselfen hé. En jullie hebben beloofd om…"

"Weet je wat?", onderbrak Iris haar. "Ik heb een voorstel. Jullie hoeven ons niet te masseren, maar we mogen iets anders kiezen." Severus was te druk bezig met knikken, en merkte dus de kwaadaardige glittering in haar ogen niet op. En Sirius was gewoon te dronken om _iets_ op te merken. Charlotte merkte het daarentegen wel op, en ze keek Iris vragend aan.

"Dan doen we dat", gaf Severus toe. Nu begon Iris te grijnzen.

"Oké… Dan mogen jullie elkaar masseren!"

"WAT?" De twee mannen keken Iris met grote ogen aan, terwijl Charlotte dubbelvouwde van het lachen. Ze klopte Iris op haar rug.

"Die had ik nooit zelf kunnen bedenken! Super gewoon!" De twee mannen keken hen kwaad aan, waardoor Charlotte nog harder moest lachen. Iris begon ook te schateren.

"Tja… er zit geloof ik niet anders op." Iris glimlachte lief.

"Dat- dat kunnen jullie toch niet menen!"

"Waarom niet? Komaan, jullie hebben het toch beloofd." Severus vloekte binnensmonds.

"En wie moet wie dan masseren?" Char keek bedenkelijk van de een naar de ander.

"Welja, ik geloof dat jij Sirius wel mag masseren", zei ze in een onschuldig stemmetje.

"Zwarts!" Sirius keek Severus vragend aan, alsof hij geen woord had verstaan van wat er in de laatste minuten was gezegd. De dreigende klank viel hem ondanks dat ze beiden dronken waren, wel op.

"Leg. Je. Neer." De twee meiden moesten zich inhouden om niet opnieuw de slappe lach te krijgen.

Ze keken neer hoe Severus zich vol afschuw naast Sirius op de matras neer zette. Sirius zijn rug zat vol met tatoo's en de meiden zagen toch hoe Severus er vol bewondering naar keek.

'Wat ga je eigenlijk doen?' Vroeg Sirius met een rare blik in zijn ogen aan Severus die met zijn ogen rolde en hem boos aankeek.

'Krijgen jou minuscule hersens eigenlijk wel iets mee van wat we zeggen?!' Charlotte en Iris beten zowat hun lippen kapot om niet in lachen uit te barsten.

'Uhm… Nee…' Severus rolde met zijn ogen en keek de meiden smekend aan. Maar Charlotte en Iris keken hem dwingend aan. Hij leek bijna dood te gaan aan zelf medelijden en pakte dan nog een fles vuurwhisky, nam er een paar flinke slokken van, en zette daarna met gesloten ogen zijn handen op Sirius zijn rug met een blik in zijn ogen die afschuw uitschreeuwde.

Sirius keek juist uiterst verbaasd, omdat hij de hele discussie niet had gevolgd. En antwoordde dan ook als of het de normaalste zaak was van de wereld… 'Charlotte! Je vingers zijn echt enorm zacht!' Op dat moment hielden de meiden het niet meer en rolde ze zowat van het lachen over de grond, terwijl Severus het uitschreeuwde.

'Kan iemand me uitleggen wat er aan de hand is…?' Vroeg Sirius verbaast terwijl Severus zowat op zijn knieën voor Iris zat.

'Kijk. Jij bent Sirius Zwarts, oké?' Vroeg Charlotte aan Sirius als of ze wat vroeg aan een 4 jarige kleuter en hij knikte langzaam.

'Jij bent behoorlijk dronken, dat word je van dit…' Ze hield een fles voor zijn gezicht en hij knikte opnieuw terwijl hij overeind ging zitten.

'En hij… Severus Sneep daar ook…' Sirius draaide zich lam om en knikte daarna gehaast naar Charlotte.

'Dus jullie… doen allebei wat maf. En wij zorgen voor kostelijk amusement om daar gebruik van te maken…' Sirius hield zijn hoofd schuin omdat hij het kennelijk niet begreep, en Charlotte zuchtte en liet haar hoofd in haar handen zakken.

'Ga maar gewoon weer liggen…' Ze wees naar de matras en hij knikte gehoorzaam en ging weer liggen en keek haar vragend aan.

'En blijf liggen…' Hij knikte opnieuw en deed zijn hoofd weer naar beneden, terwijl Charlotte opgelucht zuchtte en naar Iris en Severus keek. Severus was haar aan het smeken, zodat hij Sirius niet hoefde te masseren maar Iris zei dat hij het toch moest doen.

'Je krijgt een kusje van haar, als je het volhoudt voor een minuut…' Zei Charlotte grijnzend en Iris mond viel open en keek haar met grote ogen aan.

'WAT?! Nee ik wi-' Maar Severus ging al naar Sirius toe, en zette na wat twijfeling zijn handen op Sirius zijn rug en begon hem te masseren. Charlotte lag weer dubbel van het lachen terwijl Iris zichzelf ervan probeerde te overtuigen dat er niks zou gebeuren.

'Iets meer naar links…' Zei Sirius en Severus gromde boos, maar deed toch als verteld na een blik van Charlotte.

Na ongeveer 10 minuten van pure kwelling voor Severus, en kostelijk leedvermaak voor Iris en Charlotte, begonnen ze toch medelijden met hem te krijgen. Charlotte besloot uiteindelijk om hem toch maar te verlossen.

"Je mag nu wel stoppen hoor." Severus keek met een blik van immense dankbaarheid op en sprong zo snel hij kon recht. Iris wilde net lachen om zijn reactie, toen hij zijn blik op haar vestigde, en ze zich de deal herinnerde.

"Ik geloof dat we een afspraak hadden", zei Severus nieuwsgierig. Iris werd bleek.

"Eh… Charlotte?"

"Ja Iris?" Dit zei ze op zo'n onschuldig toontje, dat Iris haar kwaad aankeek.

"Help me!", siste ze. Charlotte keek haar vragend aan.

"Oh, willen jullie wat meer privacy misschien?" Iris slaakte een gefrustreerde zucht, en keek Severus ongerust aan.

Ondertussen was Sirius naast hen komen staan, en had blijkbaar voor een keer wel begrepen waar het over ging.

"Je kan nog lang wachten hoor", zei hij tegen Iris. "Hij kan namelijk niet eens zoenen. Niet verwonderlijk ook, hoe zou hij het ooit geleerd moeten hebben?" Charlotte keek Sirius bewonderend aan om de lange zin die hij had kunnen vormen, en Severus leek absoluut moordend. Met twee grote passen was hij bij Iris en drukte hij zonder aarzelen zijn lippen op de hare.

Iris verstijfde even, maar na een paar seconden sloeg ze haar armen om zijn nek en begon hem vurig terug te kussen.

Charlotte keek hen met open mond aan, tot Sirius haar aandacht van het nog steeds zoenende koppel afleidde.

"Aangezien het blijkbaar de avond van de liefde is…" Hij kon zijn zin niet meer afmaken, aangezien Charlotte zich op hem gooide en hem passioneel begon te kussen.

Enkele uren later liepen een slaperige Ron Wemel en Hermelien Griffel voorbij Regulus' kamer, toevallig net op het moment dat Sirius en Severus uit die kamer kwamen. Beiden met een brede grijns op hun gezicht, maar zonder shirt. Ron gaapte hen met open mond aan, en Hermelien bloosde furieus. Ze keken de twee mannen na tot die uit het zicht waren verdwenen.

"Niet aan denken", zei Ron terwijl hij huiverde. Gehaast liepen ze beiden verder.


End file.
